


Thunderstorm

by lostinthebluestorm



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthebluestorm/pseuds/lostinthebluestorm
Summary: It’s raining and you and Sam have decided to take a walk after seeing you after three months. The universal flood has decided to be part of the conversation as well.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a request for one of my followers on Tumblr. You can request more over here: @bluxstorm

This was one of these days, when you feel awful and you didn’t care about anything. This was one of these days, when nothing can make you smile. This was one of these days, when you were alone in your apartment, not knowing where is Sam.

This was one of _those_ rainy days.

You got up from your bed, it was seven a.m. 

You didn’t sleep at all.

You went to the bathroom and took a long bath, trying to feel something warm on your skin. You put one of those bath bombs, the last you had; the one he gave to you before living you for his business. Business, what a funny word to call that kind of job, right? You argued with him about this one, because it seems pretty dangerous and… He didn’t care at all. He just left. You couldn’t win against those adventures. You… You just simply couldn’t win. You’re just a normal human being and he seems to want adrenaline, to feel the air in his skin, to feel something running through his veins… And you knew you couldn’t do that. 

Those adventures were the best thing he had, not you.

You couldn’t be the same, right?

‘Okay, Y/N, STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT…’ You told yourself in your mind and got up from the tub, taking the towel to dry your body.

You put on your clothes and get a cup of coffee before leaving the apartment. You had to leave in that rainy day because you were running out of food and other stuff. The supermarket wasn’t that far from where you lived and the rain was stopping a bit… That won’t take so long. It was a simply task and you could come back home before you knew.

You left, trying to leave there the bad thoughts too.

But you knew they wouldn’t leave you alone.

The way to the supermarket lasted only seven minutes on foot, it would have been less if the floor was not wet and you knew it. You usually walk fast and that way you knew it perfectly, but it was complex with everything full of water.

You bought some things, including a sandwich already made because you had no desire to cook. You loved cooking so much… But you couldn’t do anything right now, you didn’t have the enough energy to cook or something you really love.

_Everything had his essence. _

You shook your head and decided to go for a walk. It was going to star raining again, but you didn’t care. You put the things on your tote bag and then you put your hand in the pockets of your jacket, trying to warm them and not feel the cold that it was starting to make in the town. 

But you stopped when you saw a familiar figure. It was him.

Sam was there, in front of your hallway.

You two looked at each other, standing on your sites. You didn’t say anything, he didn’t say a word. Just the two of you, looking at each other. No cold, no clouds in the sky, no one in the streets. Nothing. Just you and him. 

Just the feeling of running to his arms and hug him tightly.

But you didn’t move, you didn’t because you thought it was a dream. What was he doing there? What did he want? Why was he looking at you with such love and care?

It ended, right? He just left you three months ago…

“Hi…” He said, trying to smile at you. He took a few steps and you did the same, slowly, trying to not break the moment.

“Hi…” You answered, feeling the tears accumulate in your eyes.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” He took a few steps more and stopped, trying to make some distance between you and him. He didn’t want to touch you or kiss you, he just… He just was holding back. 

Maybe you found something better than him.

Maybe you were happy with another person. 

But Gods knew you couldn’t find someone better than him, right? 

He was your Moon and Stars, your Universe and your soul. 

He was your world… 

“Sam…” You started to say, but you didn’t find the right words at the moment to tell him all the things you felt right now. “Do you want to go for a walk?” What a stupid question, you thought.

“Yeah, why not?” He just made a soft smile and walked next to you, with his hands in her pockets. 

You tried to hold back your tears, but you knew that maybe one or two could go through your face because they couldn’t take the agony inside you anymore.

Silence.

A _tense_ silence. 

“Why are you here, Sam?” You asked suddenly, stopping at a park. 

The land was wet and your shoes were going to get dirty, but it was the least important thing in those moments. You wanted to know if the agony inside you had relief or if it would increase further by knowing the harsh response of a heart that had already closed to you.

“I… Was a complete jerk the last time I saw you… And I couldn’t stop thinking about you since then. I made a mistake, the worst mistake of my life, Y/N… I understand that you don’t support my work, it’s normal… I put myself at risk every time I go for something and… And I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, I shouldn’t have been selfish and left… I should have understood that you care and that you didn’t want anything bad to happen to me… But I was so stubborn that I didn’t see that I was losing you in those moments… I just came to tell you that I was sorry… And that maybe you should look for someone better, because you just I have given you disgust and I have not made you happy… And…”

The storm began to sound and the first drops fell on you. But you did not move through the rain, but thanked those drops because you could hide the tears that began to fall down your face.

“And I’m probably saying this late, that you’ve already found someone and you’re looking stupid, but… I just want you to be happy, because that’s what you deserve…” He looked at the ground for a few moments before looking straight at your eyes. “I just want you to know that you are the best thing I ever had, that for you I could jump from the highest mountain and… do whatever you want because you are my world, my entire Universe, my everything… and I just want you to be happy, Y/N” He let some tears slip from his eyes, but quickly tried to remove them. He was a little stupid, because it was raining and whether or not his face was getting wet. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you the world, Y/N, as I promised…”

You couldn’t say anything at first, because you were petrified at his words. 

You were his world.

His universe.

His everything. 

And he thought you could find someone better than thing, but you knew you wouldn’t.

“Sam… You gave me something better than the entire world… You gave me, right now, your heart… That’s the best present that I could ever had…” You took a few steps closer, you leaving a few inches between you two. “And stop saying that I should find someone better than you, because I can’t. I simply can’t. You are the best thing I ever had and… I can’t stop loving you. I just can’t.”

He smiled and took your hand, leaving a kiss there.

“Y/N… Why are you like this? I just… I just couldn’t find a better person than you… You’re the sweetest, nicest and smartest person I ever know. I’m sorry for Nate, but it’s true… And I’m so happy that I gave you my heart, because I know you will take care of it in the same way I will take care of yours from now on. I’m sorry for all I did in the past, Y/N, I will make it better. I promise…”

The rain intensified in such a way that you two could not be there anymore. Your clothes were completely wet and it was uncomfortable… Especially feeling that the socks were completely soaked. Having them like that was something you hated with your whole soul, because it caused you a feeling of discomfort and huge bad mood.

"We’d better go…” You say quickly, when the drops have nowhere to be absorbed.

You ran in the direction of your apartment, but you had to stop at each hallway you saw to try to rest and not get worse than you already were. It was a complicated job, without a doubt, because the water seemed to want to stay in your boots and the feeling of discomfort was getting bigger. You just wanted to come back home.

You came back out of your shelter and ran for the last time, but you slipped and almost fell to the ground if it wasn’t because Sam grabbed you at the last moment and moved you closer as much as possible to him.

You were so close to each other again that you couldn’t help giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He wanted you still there, kissing you, but the thunder made both of you jump in fright. You almost fell again, but he took you by the hand and moved you closer again. It seemed that you were dancing with that simple gesture, so he decided to do as if you were dancing a waltz on the sidewalk with him.

You only knew how to laugh at that, forgetting the discomfort and the rain.

Forgetting everything bad that had happened, staying only with the laughter that he managed to get from you effortlessly.

“A beautiful evening… Don’t you think, my lady?” He says, with a huge smile on his face.

“It would be even better if I didn’t have water in my boots, my lord… Right now, there is nothing I want more than dry socks.” You tried that way to make her saw that you were suffering with socks like that, because he did know that you really hated that feeling.

“Then don’t talk anymore, my lady. I’ll get you some dry socks… But in exchange for a dance with you, okay?” He winked at you.

“Of course, my lord… I will give you that dance as soon as I have my dry socks.” You smiled at him.

You two ran for the last time until you reach your hallway, opening quickly to go inside. You two looked at each other and could only laugh.

“I think it was not a good idea that…” Sam said, calling the elevator.

“No… Because I have wet socks and a soggy tote bag… I think it didn’t help to go to the supermarket for this on such a day…” You sighed as you entered the elevator, waiting for him to do the same. “What? No coming?” You asked, looking at him without understanding why he wasn’t inside the elevator.

He was smiling at you, like a fool, before realising that he was outside it.

“Oh, yeah, right…” He entered and hit the button of your floor. “Do you still have some of my clothes?” Sam looked at you, resting his back on the wall.

“Yeah… Some of your shirt I use them like pyjamas…” You smiled brightly, trying to look like an angel. 

“Pyjamas, huh? I’ll have to take those pyjamas off someday…”

“Whenever you want, Sammy…” You winked before leaving the elevator and opening the door of your apartment.

Sam followed you and entered once you opened the door, closing when no one else should enter.

“Let’s see, the thing is to not wet the floor and get warm…” You said, taking off your clothes and leaving it momentarily on the floor.

Sam looked at you with a raised eyebrow, understanding what you just said in a very different way. Seeing his smirk, you hit him on the shoulder. 

“I’m talking about a bathroom, piggy! We’d better take a hot bath and put on some dry clothes before catching a cold… Then I’ll start drying both of our clothes.”

Sam approached you and hugged you from behind, leaving a kiss on your cheek.

“Know that I don’t plan to take a bath alone, miss…” He separated from you and took off his clothes.

“The last one to enter the bathroom takes care of dinner!” You said quickly to prevent him from seeing your blush. You took off your remaining clothes as quickly as you had and ran to the bathroom.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Sam shouted, taking off what was left of his clothes before running to the bathroom.

How good was the feeling of not having wet socks, huh? 

But better was the feeling of having him with you on that rainy day.

Of having him on _those_ days. 


End file.
